Jezebel (Blue Exorcist One Shot)
by KaoriOokami13
Summary: Rin decides to go on a mission that he was specifically instructed not to go on by his brother Yukio. Accompanied by Shima and Suguro, Rin and his peers plan to track down the succubus.


Jezebel (Ao no Exorcist fanfic)

Written By Kaori Ookami

"Hah! Ahahahah! Oh really?" Mephisto laughed. "You think that you're ready to go on a succubus case?"

"Uh, of COURSE!" Rin insisted. "I've been training one on one with Yukio a lot more often, but like I need that anyway!" Rin had been begging to go on one of the trickier missions, however, Yukio had yet to approve of his twin brother going with him on the more mature missions.

"What is so hard to understand about the fact that you just aren't ready for missions like this yet?" Yukio enters the room slightly annoyed. "Rin, I've told you… This mission is just… Can't you just accept that you aren't ready?"

"Yukio!" Rin pleaded. "I'm not entirely sure what a succubus is but it can't be all that hard to handle."

"It is that ignorance that proves my previous statement." Yukio sighs. Mephisto looks over the brothers arguing, a sly grin going across his face. "This mission requires extreme maturity." Rin glowers as he sticks out his lower lip and his eyebrows scrunched together in irritation. Mephisto's eyes glided over to look at Rin's utter disappointment. As soon as Yukio exited the room, Rin growled and pounded his fist into the arm of the chair he sat in.

"Ugh!" Rin groaned. "I don't get it. What do I have to do to get to go on these missions."

"You know," Mephisto spoke up then. "You _can _go. It's all a matter of standing atop your own two feet and walk out of that door to participate in the case."

Rin's eyes widened at his elder brother's statement. He smirked and snickered as he nodded. "Right!" Rin went off to the courtyard of True Cross Academy to find Shima and Suguro lounging about just finishing up their lunches. Suguro raised an eyebrow as he looked over Rin, analyzing him while Shima was peering around seeing what pretty girls he could spy.

"Hey guys!" Rin beamed at his friends with excitement. Shima smirked back up toward him.

"Hey, Okumura." Shima replied. "You look like you're in a hurry."

Rin nodded, a devious look overtaking his face.

"Would you guys feel like going on a mission with me?" Rin's tail involuntarily wagged back and forth softly. Suguro raised his eyebrow just a little higher and Shima leaned forward out of interest. "We're gonna go after the succubus that the upper level exorcists are raving about!"

"No one has been raving about anything except how damn hot it is out here…" Suguro growled.

"Alright, let's go!" Rin grabbed his peers and pulled them along with him.

After a few hours of aimlessly walking and following Rin's incompetent map reading skills, they were stopped by Shima. He stood there in complete shock. When Suguro and Rin finally turned around to see what was holding their third partner up, both their jaws dropped when they too saw the distraction. Basking under the white light of the moon on top of a large granite stone was a red haired woman with a stunningly toned body, curvy with extremely well rounded assets accompanied by enormous breasts. The woman was not too far off from being completely naked. Her ivory skin glowed under the light of the moon, her hair blew in the light breeze like the fiery tail of a phoenix. Shima couldn't refrain from the inevitable nosebleed that had struck him. Suguro tried his very hardest to control his hormones by biting down on the knuckles of his clenched fist. Rin looked up at him concerned.

The scantily clothed woman blinked slowly as her emerald green eyes slowly looked upon the pink haired boy with the uncontrollable nose bleed. She stood up with the upmost grace, stretching out her long beautifully sculpted legs, arching her back while she reached her arms up to the stars as she sighed deeply and audibly. She shook out her flaming red hair and in the same instant the scarf like fabric she had covering her body drifted down to the rock beneath her. Shima's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged as he viewed all there was to view of the woman. He took a few steps toward her, meeting her eyes. He felt as though he was being sucked in and all he could think of was doing anything and everything that the sexy lady wanted him to. Rin looked at the woman and from through the trees and it hit him immediately: the succubus.

"SHIMA!" Rin called out in protest. "Don't get any closer to her!"

He un sheathed the Koma sword, the blue flames enveloped the blade as Rin took on his demonic form. He dashed toward the redheaded succubus who reacted immediately, dodging the incoming swing of the flaming blade. She back flipped onto a low hanging tree limb glaring at Rin.

"Blue flames, huh?" she stated. "Son of Satan, this should be fun."

"Who are you, and why did you do that to my friend?!" Rin pointed at Shima, his nose draining out blood and eyes filled with desire. Suguro scrunched up his eyebrows in anger.

"So that's the demon then?" Suguro glared upward at the nude woman.

The succubus' skin began to from black pinstripe-like markings that tattooed over her chest as well as other areas of her body causing Rin to look her over unintentionally at the transformation occurred.

"You may be son of Satan… but you're still just a horny little boy, so easily distracted by the body of a woman." She grinned darkly, revealing her fangs as she held her arms out. Suddenly, her fingertips became as sharp as daggers and shot out, each finger, now about a meter in length, pierced through Rin's torso, causing him to cough up a mouthful of blood.

"Okumura!" Suguro hollered.

"Oh, and by the way," she sighed into Rin's ear after she had pulled herself closer to Rin by her sharp claws, their bodies touching as she spoke softly, her lips nearly stroking his ear with each subtle parting of them. "The name is Jezebel." Rin recognized the name. The demon Jezebel had been discussed in a lecture… one that Rin had fallen asleep during. However he remembered brief points such as the fact that she was one of the few demons able to walk among Assiah. "Remember my name when Satan asks you who sent your broken body!" She pulled out her left hand retracting her claws slightly in order to get a decent slash into Rin's face.

Rin winced and his blue flames exploded out in a great rage. At that, Jezebel screamed in pain as Rin ignited the succubus directly from the fingers that she had stabbed through his body. She leapt back shrieking and cursing fervently as she tried to extinguish the hellfire from her skin. Rin stood up straighter as his wounds began to heal. Jezebel also began to regain herself. Her burnt skin healed in a matter of seconds. Rin bared his teeth glaring back at his opponent. She smirked as if to say, 'bring it on' and so Rin ran at her again, this time exerting himself upward into the air. Grasping his sword in his hands, he swung at Jezebel, who at the same time began attacking with her swift, quick speed and her extending claws.

Minutes later, Yukio, accompanied by Shura Kirigakure, had come across his brother battling the succubus. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight with a groan. The two noticed Shima and his condition which was uncomprehendable to the new arrivers. He lied on the ground, face drenched in blood, eyes completely lost in space, and a noticeable elevation around his midsection. Shura noticed and laughed a little. She was soon met by a sudden sharp glare from Yukio.

"Shura," he began to order. "Help Shima. I'll go assist Rin with th—"  
"Um," Shura cut him off before he could finish his statement. "Who do you think you are giving me these orders? Have you forgotten who is superior to you? I'll be helping Rin out. You deal with the poor horndog over there." She smirks and hoists herself up to the treetops, pulling out her own sword, her eyebrows coming closer together as she grinned deviously at Jezebel. "Kirigakure sword technique, Snake Fang!" Her weapon shot out a wave of energy that struck Jezebel with a great force knocking her off of the tree branch she stood on, causing her to fall back onto one below her, her spine cracked loudly with the impact.

"Miss Kirigakure…" Rin started only to meet the open palmed slap from his superior. "Owwwwww!"

"What the hell were you thinking, dumbass!" Shura rolled her eyes as she jumped up throwing a bomb filled with holy water down at Jezebel. The demon screeched in agony. "Nice to see you Jezebel, you disgusting whore!"

Jezebel snarled as she thrusted her body upward reconnecting her spine. She stood, arms extended, ready to pierce Shura.

"Shura!" Rin called out. "Watch out! Don't let her freaky fingers get you!"

Shura glanced over to Rin, shaking her head slowly out of irritation.

"Why don't you just take a little break there, sport. Let the big girls play." She jumped up flipping backward and landing knees bent with one hand on the ground, the other barring her sword, directly in front of Jezebel. As she stood up, Shura tilted her head down looking up at the succubus with her magenta eyes, a smirk plastered across her face. "How've ya been Jez? It sure has been a while."

Jezebel retorted by springing forward out of pure rage, slashing and swatting at Shura, who dodged each attack. The two females clashed sword and claws, both putting great effort into taking down the other. Shura zipped past the demon at quick speeds, taking powerful swings at her opponent.

"Rin!" Yukio confronts his twin brother sternly. "Did I not tell you to stay out of this?!"

"I was handling everything just fine, Yukio." Rin insisted.

"Clearly." Yukio looked back down at Shima, gaining Rin's concern.

"Oh man…" Rin crouched down to his friend. "C'mon Shima! Snap outta it!"

Shima shook his head and looked up at the Okumura twins and Suguro who stood above him concerned.

"Hey fellas." Shima grinned wiping his face. "Where'd that pretty lady go?"

He looked up to see the already nude Jezebel in combat with their rather attractive teacher. Shura's already skimpy attire had been ripped in various places, her dark red hair with yellow ends whipped around like a valiant flames. In a far too similar way, Jezebel's red hair was thrusted around like a wrathful fire. The two women , both being rather large chested, would occasionally collide, their breasts forced together as they glared deep into the other's eyes with pure hatred. From the ground, the situation looked a lot more sexual, as if the two were going to engage with one another. Shima's head grew extremely light and he passed out once again. Suguro groaned and looked back up in concern for his teacher.

"Get back to the shit hole from Gehenna that you crawled out of!" Shura growled at the demon. She extended her sword back, bit open the tip of her thumb and swiped it along the blade. "Devour the Seven Princesses… slay the SERPENT!"

Just before Shura swung her blade, Jezebel snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"FUCK!" Shura yelled out, swinging her strike at the spot Jezebel stood just moments before. The tree didn't really appreciate the hit, for it split in two. She dismounted the tree and returned to the three other exorcists on the forest floor.

"Well…" Shura looked to Rin and Yukio, fury filling her face. "Jezebel has gotten away again…."

"This is my fault…" Rin looked at Shura Kirigakure apologetically. "I could have done more… I guess I just had a hard time battling her because she was a chick…"

Shura slapped him across the face once again, this time much harder.

"Don't ever go off like that again! Ya hear me, kid?!" Rin nodded intensely in reaction to the anger in Shura's voice. "Worst of all you brought Pinkie over there! Just look at what that slut did to him!" She gestured to the bloody mess Shima was. "He has suffered arousal far beyond that any teenage boy should ever have to endure!"

Shura stood for a moment thinking over what she had just said and then began to burst out into laughter. The others looked at her in upmost confusion. She took Rin by the neck and ruffled up his hair as she held him in a head lock.

"Besides," she smiled kindly. "The only one that's gonna take out Jezebel is yers truly." She pointed her thumb into her chest as she winked. This made Rin recall his own goal of wanting to defeat Satan. Rin smirked as he tried to get out of Shura's grip… but with no success. Shura chuckled at his failure. "Let's go Sparky. You too, Chicken. Why don't you use your super demon strength to carry Pants tent."

Yukio glowered at his colleague and sighed reluctantly and followed Suguro, Shura and his brother, who was still trapped in a head lock.

As Shura walked on, her thoughts strayed and were stuck on the thought of the night's events. She thought to herself, _Why can't I ever just destroy her… It would do all her children good… end their suffering… especially mine…._


End file.
